


I Now Pronounce You

by tridecaphilia



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a tracking ring. It's just a ring. A ring that binds three people together. Two short chapters of OT3 fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many times Peter put the anklet back on Neal it made me think of a proposal. So this happened. And then I wrote the wedding, which is the next part.

Neal examined the ring Peter had slipped onto his finger. “Let me guess. GPS tracker?”

Peter almost looked offended. “Neal, it’s an engagement ring. Why would I put a tracker in an engagement ring?”

Neal raised an eyebrow at him. “What an uncharacteristic display of trust,” he said lightly.

“You haven’t answered, you know.”

Neal gave him that smile, the blinding smile that was only real when he gave it to Peter. “Of course,” he said.

“Good.” Peter pulled Neal in and kissed him.


	2. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding between Neal, Peter, and Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More utter OT3 fluff.

On the list of things Mozzie never thought he would do, serving as minister for the marriage of a con man to not only an FBI agent but his wife as well had to be at the top of the list. In fact, it was so far up the list he hadn’t even realized it would be on the list until Neal had come to him, showing him the ring and explaining what they needed.

Mozzie had, for once, been at a loss for words. Finally he’d sputtered through a few objections, which Neal had parried with typical Neal skill; and eventually he’d given in.

And now it was happening. Neal was wearing the band Peter had proposed to him with—no jewels on it, but it was engraved with a broken chain. Neal wouldn’t admit it, but Mozzie knew he liked that ring better than any jewels Peter could have gotten him—or at least, more than any Peter could have afforded.

Vows were exchanged. Peter and El’s original wedding rings were on the pillow with the one they were giving Neal. This time, Neal’s hand joined Peter’s to slide the ring onto El’s finger, and El’s sliding Peter’s onto his. Peter and El together put the wedding band on Neal’s finger, and Mozzie pronounced them married.

“Thank you,” Neal said softly when the ceremony was done.

“You know it’s pointless,” Mozzie said just as softly, uncharacteristically for him. “Nothing changes because of this.”

Neal shook his head. “You’re wrong.” He looked over at his husband and wife, running a finger over the two rings on his left hand. “Everything changes.”


End file.
